


Help Me for the Way I Am

by hornybraincell



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drugging, F/F, F/M, Female Rapist, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell
Summary: Auron knows he is not a good person, his perverse dreams tell him as much. But he can try to be, and that's why he'll never act on them.Rikku has seen the way that Auron watches her. She's tried her hardest to goad him into making the first move. But when it becomes apparent that he won't, she takes matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Auron/Rikku (Final Fantasy X & X-2), Lulu/Rikku (Final Fantasy X & X-2), Rikku/Kimahri Ronso, Rikku/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Help Me for the Way I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roughmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughmagic/gifts).



> this is sitting in my gdocs titled "YEVON HELP ME FOR THE WAY I AM" thank u miss fiona apple
> 
> this work is by max!! y'all may have figured out that this ao3 is shared by 3 people, hi, i'm the one who writes all the final fantasy stuff ^_^ (except the xii piece, that wonderful work was by vee!)
> 
> this was part of a fic exchange for roughmagic!!!!! i was SO happy to get their prompt, and hope i did it justice!!
> 
> few things to note:  
> 1\. suspend your disbelief re: the drug usage, i had to make it like that for kink purposes  
> 2\. i've only played a bit of ffx, years ago. this fic exchange is between friends and not a fandom, so i don't have total first hand knowledge. i did a lot of research! but i didn't have time to play the whole game. things may still not make sense in line with canon or may be inaccurate  
> 3\. yeah rikku is pretty much a sociopath here, just a heads up, if you don't vibe with that then turn around please  
> 4\. MY VERB TENSES ARE ALL OVER THE PLACE. SORRY LOL i may go in and fix that later...
> 
> HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY! <3

He was having that dream again. Even in his sleep, he was able to feel his consciousness prod at him, the guilt bubbling up in his chest, and he cursed it.

Years spent as Braska’s guardian and the devastation with Jecht had no doubt made him into a stoic man, a man with morality, and he did not indulge in these sides of himself. A man that did not  _ deserve _ pleasure, if not for what he allowed to happen 10 years ago, then because of his perverse thoughts.

And yet.

And yet, here, in this dream, the one he had had so many times before, the Al Bhed girl, Rikku, took a hold of his cock, licking a stripe up the side while locking eyes with him and smirking softly. She was saying something, her mouth moving open and shut, but slowly as if she was moving through a syrupy liquid. He couldn’t quite hear her – she seemed to be on the other side of a glass wall, opaque enough to see through, but not clearly. Everything was hazy.

Almost as if...he had been drugged.

But he had little time to dwell on that – her mouth continued to open and shut between the times when she would lean over and grab at his balls, experimentally, thoughtfully. He cursed the way his hips twitched involuntarily when she did so. The look on her face was so similar to the way it looked when she was appraising a situation, speaking with her cousin and planning the next move on their journey.

He tried to sit up and open his mouth to say something, but it felt heavy, full of dust.

Rikku’s lips came together to form a small ‘o’ — almost as if she was saying  _ shhhh, _ and she pressed a hand to his shoulder and pressed him back down on his back, righting herself in a straddle, ass just a bit further down on his thighs than it would be to sit pretty on his cock. She was surprisingly strong.

He squinted, trying to focus on what words her lips were forming.  _ Gods, _ her lips. They had no business being on a 15 year old, pert and full. Just like her chest.

He could pretend all he wanted that he had stood apart and not watched her unzip her wetsuit after emerging from the sea like a pearl from an oyster, but he had seen. He had watched. He had shamefully taken himself in hand thinking of the way her suit peeled from her curves afterward.

_ Auron, _ it looked like her lips were saying.  _ Auron, just relax. Au— _

“—ron. Auron.  _ Auron!” _

Finally, words came through clearly. He squeezed his working eye shut, anticipating awakening on the small cot he’d been relegated to in the inn they’d stopped in, Rikku safely in a room with Yuna, cock at half-mast and wet — but with pre-cum, not Rikku’s spit.

“What?” he asked blearily, opening his eye.

_ “There _ you are,” said Rikku. “I was wondering when you’d join the land of the living. Seems I made that potion just a little more potent than intended!” She giggled. Her voice still had that soft, girl-right-over-the-precipice-of-puberty vibe, although the words she was saying were not quite as innocent as she made them sound.

He looked around, confused. What in the hells was she talking about? The first thing he noticed was that he was outside of the inn, in a secluded yard area. The second thing he noticed was that he was naked.

“Rikku?’ he asked, just to be sure. There was a part of him that felt like this was still a dream. Had to be, otherwise he wouldn’t feel quite so…

“Yes?”

“Did you...what did you do to me?”

She giggled again, and his hand instinctively went to his hip flask, although it was practically moving in slow motion to get there. It wasn’t on his hip as he thought, but he noticed it sitting right to the side, and he struggled to make his hand lay there, flopping like dead weight. He froze when his hand connected with the side and the noise that sounded back indicated that it was certainly hollow. Drugged. He had been drugged.

“Oops.”

“Rikku –”

“Just lay down and enjoy it, old man,” she said, like it was friendly advice, the bones of her ass sharp on his thighs. God – her ass, not rounded out like the shape of a grown woman, still teenaged and small. Her tits though –  _ those _ were plenty womanly, and –

_ No. _

No. He had already made a promise with himself that the only times he would allow himself to have these thoughts were when he was unconscious, dreaming, when he could not control them. He knew he was not a good person, but he could play at being one.

He tried to sit up again, but could barely get his shoulders off the ground. Rikku’s hand was pressing him back flat in an instant, but she wouldn’t have needed to: he couldn’t move.

“What –”

“Low grade paralytic. Relax. It’ll wear off eventually.”

He couldn’t quite process what she was saying. How could he have allowed himself to let his guard down to the point where he was  _ drugged? _ Stupid, so stupid. Although –

“But –”

“Oh, no. Your dick still works, and your mouth still works, even if you’ll have trouble using the rest of your body. I’m  _ very _ skilled with potions, Sir Auron. And trust me, it’s responsive. It certainly was while you were asleep.”

“While I – what did you – Rikku, let me go at once. This is absolutely behavior I would not expect from you.”

_ “This is absolutely behavior –”  _ she said in a mocking voice, laughing. “You sound like my father. That’s fitting! You are old enough to be my father, after all.”

_ Old enough – _ gods, she was right. He didn’t know what to say back to that. Didn’t know if he could. He was too busy concentrating on the way his dick was standing at attention and the way Rikku was running the pads of her fingers over the base of it. He hadn’t let another person touch him intimately since Jecht had – since what had happened to Jecht.

“It’s kind of nice that you can’t really move. It’s like…” she pauses, thinking. “It’s kind of like you’re just, hmmm. A toy for me to use! It’s nice. That was what was nice about you sleeping, too, you know. It’s so much easier when you don’t have to worry about what the other person is feeling.”

_ “Rikku,” _ he scolds, trying to put all the authority into his voice as the – what, the oldest person in the party? Tidus’ caretaker? He had no control over Rikku and he knew it. But he would try nonetheless.

“What, Sir Auron? You can’t deny that you’re enjoying it.”

And that was the crux of the situation, wasn’t it. He had certainly been enjoying it before he had woken up, and now that he was awake he...well, his cock was betraying him in a physical sense, at least. But he was not  _ allowed _ pleasure. And not like this…

“Why are you doing this, Rikku? I don’t...help me understand.”

“Why?” she asks, punctuating the question with a shift in her straddle, moving forward so that the base of her cunt came right to the edge of his balls. She digs a nail into the edge of his cock, and he shivers – or, he felt like he was shivering. His useless body didn’t do much of anything. “What do you mean, why? I know you want me.”

_ Know? _ But how on earth could the girl know what he dreams about each night? How could she know what he thinks about while he strokes his own cock under the cover of darkness, while the rest of the retinue is asleep? He had gone to great lengths to disguise how she made him feel, how he had felt since first laying eyes on her. His carefully curated aloof personality only helped. If he were close to no one but Jecht’s boy, then no one could suspect him of being a pervert.

_ Gods, _ but she’s moved herself up to sit right over his dick, rubbing it up against where her pussy sits flush upon the cotton of her little shorts. He doesn’t know if he’s imagining things or if she really is leaking already, the wind around them and the liquid dripping from her pussy cooling his dick.

“I don’t. I don’t want you, Rikku, and I don’t know what you think you’re playing at, but –”

“Oh, you don’t?” she asks, and her lips curl into a little pout, her green eyes wide with feigned surprise and confusion. “That’s strange, why did I catch you watching me?”

“Watch  _ –ing?” _ he grunts the second half of the word from the back of his throat, straining when her hand curls around the base of his shaft, squeezing tight like a cock ring.

“I know you saw me and Yuna,” she states matter of factly, leaning over in a surprising show of flexibility to whisper in his ear. “I know you saw me clean her pussy out with my tongue.”

_ \-- _

_ “Rikku!” came Yuna’s voice, hitching on the second syllable. He had never heard Yuna’s voice sound quite like this before, and told himself that he was only going over to look to ensure that the summoner was safe. He owed it to her, as a part of this pilgrimage she was taking. He may not be one of her guardians yet, but the boy cared for her, and he cared for the boy. And he owed it to Braska. _

_ That was all. It was out of duty. _

_ He quietly stalked over to where he had heard Yuna cry from, taking care to stay hidden. After all, if he was being paranoid and the girls were just in the middle of something innocent, he would look ridiculous. That was all. _

_ “Rikku!” came Yuna’s voice again. “Oh – oh, I –” _

_ “Shhh, Yunie. Just relax! You need to let me do this for you.” _

_ “I know, I know, I just…” _

_ “Al Bhed protect summoners, right? But if you intend to do your duty anyway, then at least let me do this. You’re never going to have a life with Tidus and you know it.” _

_ “Rikku –” _

_ “Shhh…” _

_ The next noise Auron heard was a high-pitched whimper, and he rounded the corner right in time to see Yuna arch her back off the ground, her mouth open in what had to be pleasure. Her white sash was completely untied, her camisole pushed up to reveal her tits, her skirt all rucked up over her thighs. But Auron was barely looking at her. In the middle of it all, set in glory like a jewel on a crown, was Rikku, bending over with her head between her cousin’s legs. _

_ Her hair was out of its ponytail and he could see her blonde tresses cascade over her back and he could see her ass in the air, her shorts so small they may well be covering nothing. He thought he could see her pussy lips peeking out of them.  _

_ He ignored the way that his pants grew uncomfortably tight, and instead, settled into watch. Just in case. Yuna might need his help, he reasoned. _

_ But she didn’t look like she would need it. He was at the perfect angle to see the way her pussy was lit by the light of the moon and the stars, Rikku’s tongue darting in and out of Yuna’s cunt, splayed open beneath Rikku’s thumb and forefinger. _

_ Why did she look like she had done this before? Gods above, wasn’t she only 14? 15? And yet she performed with the skill of someone much older, and much more experienced… _

_ He cast his eye down as he idly wondered if she would be as good at eating cock. His fingers played over the waistband of his pants. No – not here. Not ever. It would be inappropriate _

_ Rikku scooted backward from Yuna’s legs and mouthed up her thigh, muttering, “let me get out of these,” and shimmied out of her little shorts and before Auron could even comprehend what was happening she was out of her panties, too. Little cotton things, nothing like the silk and lace the women he had taken home in the past had worn. Of course, that was years ago. In a different place. But they had also been much older than Rikku. She was a teenage girl, wearing teenage girl panties. _

_ But the act she was committing right now was not quite so teenaged. He palmed himself through his dick, face flush with shame. He couldn’t help the groan that came out of his mouth. _

_ She turned around, and he thanked his Monk’s training that he managed to sidestep into shadow just in time. _

Or so he had thought.

“You –”

“Oh yeah,” she says, twirling one of her long bangs that frames her face so nicely. “You thought you were slick, but I’m not that naive, Sir Auron.”

“I –”

“Shhh…” she says, finger to his lips. “Did you watch me eat her out, you dirty old man? Did you watch the way I licked along the folds of her pussy first, kneading her clit with my fingers? I know my way around a pussy, you know, I certainly play with my own. I may be younger than  _ you, _ but I’m not innocent.”

“Rikku,” he barked, ignoring the rush of blood to his face, his dick. “Stop.”

“I don’t think I will, you’re clearly enjoying this. See? I can use my mouth on you like I do on my cousin.”

Before he can say anything she’s bent down and swallowed his dick whole in her mouth. It doesn’t cover the whole thing, but it definitely hits the back of her throat, he can feel the tip of it hit a wall and pointedly doesn’t think about how the walls of her pussy would feel clenching around it. He doesn’t want this. Not like this. Not ever. It’s not  _ right. _

She moves her whole head up and down, hollowing out her cheeks and sucking in to make him  _ keen, _ even manages to get his hips to buck just the slightest bit, even through the drug. He’s too big, but she curls a small hand around the rest of his shaft, alternating between rubbing and kneading at his balls. His hands uselessly and slowly flex open and shut, the paralytic makes it hard for them to move, but he  _ refuses _ to try and lift his arm to fist her hair, even if that would feel natural.

“Gods, your cock is huge! I knew it would be, you know. But I couldn’t have imagined the  _ exact _ size of it.”

She tongues at the side of his dick, pulling away to lick her lips when it runs over the bump of a thick vein before dipping back down to continue the job, thumbing at the slit of his dick and sucking enthusiastically. It’s already started to trickle with pre-cum, and his balls feel heavy, in a way that he is sure isn’t from the drug running through his veins. After all, she had ensured that his genitalia was quite in-tact.

“I thought of you, you know,” she says conversationally, while kneading at his balls and smiling every time he lets out a grunt or a moan. “No, don’t cum just yet. I’ve got so much more to do! Anyway, yes, I thought of you the entire time I was having sex with Yunie. When I’d touch her tits, I’d pretend it was your chest. When I fingered her, I pretended I was fingering  _ you.” _

Auron blinks, but his expression must betray how he feels.

“Oh, you don’t like the thought of anal? Or maybe you do… I can’t always take what you say at face value. After all, you didn’t  _ mean _ to watch Yunie and me, right?”

“I didn’t.”

“See? That was a lie. I think you did, because you watched me with Lulu, too.”

_ \-- _

_ “Think of it as a thank you,” Rikku was saying, “for looking after Yunie. And for defending me.” _

_ “I was just doing what any person with sense would’ve done.” _

_ “Still,” Rikku said, tracing a finger along Lulu’s chest. “And look...I’m at the perfect height for this, really!” She giggled. _

_ “I suppose you are,” mused Lulu, a hand petting Rikku’s hair. “Well, it’s a generous offer.” _

_ “We Al Bhed have more skills than just machina,” said Rikku, pushing Lulu’s blouse off of her shoulders. She hardly had to move it before her chest was spilling out, each tit barely able to fit in her hands. But she made it work, fondling each of them with a sense of wonder before diving between them and putting her mouth to work. _

_ Auron was certain that she had not looked over Lulu’s shoulder, not to where he was standing. _

_ This was the second time that he had seen her, now. It was definitely a coincidence. So why couldn’t he walk away? _

_ \-- _

“Oh, that was no coincidence. You may be an old man, so you’re not a stupid one. Surely you could’ve figured it out by the third time?”

\--

_ “Kimahri is only here for Yuna. Rikku knows this.” _

_ “Yes, I know.” _

_ “When Rikku comes to Kimahri, Kimahri thinks, no, there is only one Kimahri wants.” _

_ “I understand.” _

_ “Kimahri is sworn to protect Yuna. But Kimahri knows you feel the same. And you are her cousin, no? So Kimahri thinks, if he cannot defile the Summoner in such a way, he can have her cousin instead.” _

_ “Exactly,” agrees Rikku easily, and from where Auron is perched he can tell that she’s not listening, eager to get under his clothes. _

_ Kimahri sits back and pats his thighs, Rikku climbing him up them eagerly, already pawing at his crotch, when he slaps her hand away. _

_ “Kimahri must warn you. Kimahri not like other species. Not like human…” _

_ “Oh, no?” asks Rikku, smiling. “I can handle whatever you have, don’t worry.” _

_ “If Rikku says so…” says Kimahri, pressing Rikku’s thighs apart and running his nails up the inside. Even in the moonlight, Auron can see the tracks they leave. “Kimahri will hurt Rikku, no?” _

_ “I’ll open myself up,” she smiles, shifting from sitting on her ass to kneeling on either side of his thick thighs. _

_ She puts three fingers in her mouth, suckling on them like a babe from their mother’s teat, though far lewder, coating them with spit. When satisfied, she pulls them out of her mouth, looking at them appraisingly before reaching down and sinking them into her cunt. Just two of them first, her other hand playing with her clit, before adding the third to open her up. Auron thinks she’ll need more than three fingers to be ready for a Ronso cock, but to say something would be to give away his position. So careful, this time: the girl would never see him, sat high in a tree. He’s only watching to make sure she’s not in danger. Or that anyone is in danger. Just like the times before. _

_ She’s worked up a rhythm now, plunging her fingers in and out of her cunt. She’s added a fourth finger regardless, using her own pussy juice as lube, widening her stance to make room. _

_ “It’s enough,” Kimahri says suddenly, putting a hand on her right wrist and drawing it away. “Get Kimahri hard.” _

_ “Can I use my mouth?” she asks, and he nods. She nods too, before opening her mouth again to ask, “hey, have you ever fucked anybody with that horn?” _

_ Kimahri grunts. Auron knows, it’s a sore subject. “Use mouth, Rikku.” _

_ She blushes, but grins and complies, ducking down and getting to work. From up here he can’t really see much more than just her bobbing her head up and down, but that is certainly enough to have him straining against his underwear. He shifts his perch. _

_ He’s sure he’s quiet, and if Rikku pulls off of Kimahri’s dick with a hollow  _ pop _ before turning her head around, that’s definitely a coincidence. _

_ She turns to go back, but Kimari’s hand is on her wrist again. _

_ “It’s enough. Sit on Kimahri.” _

_ And she does, climbing on top of him with a small cry. _

_ “It’s too much?” he asks, but Rikku shakes her head. _

_ “No, it’s perfect.” _

_ “Nothing about Kimahri is perfect,” he says, but grips her hips and begins to move her up and down anyway. He’s sure that if he were to peek under Rikku’s tank top he would see five little scars on each hip, sitting pretty in a perfect pattern of Kimahri’s claws. _

_ Not that he would ever look under her tank top. _

_ Rikku puts her hands down on Kimahri’s stomach and leans forward, and he can hear the way she groans and lets out an  _ ah  _ with the way Kimahri’s cock must be hitting at the edge of her cervix. _

_ Auron knows what is coming, but he doesn’t think Rikku does. _

_ Kimahri hastens his pace, lifting her up and down, slamming her over his cock, muttering about how tight she is. Rikku isn’t letting him do all the work, doing her best to bounce in time. Auron curses his position: he wants to see how Rikku’s face looks. _

_ But for now he’ll settle for her breathy little moans and the arch of her back, the stain of the sweat pooling in the small of it. _

_ “It’s coming,” Kimahri grunts. _

_ “You’re coming?” she asks. _

_ “No. Kimahri’s knot first.” _

_ Fuck. Auron chances it then, slipping out of the tree and ducking across the campsite to the other side, to have a better view from the front. A Ronso’s knot is more than enough for a Ronso female to take, let alone an underage human female. _

_ He wants to make sure she’s safe. That’s all. _

_ “Oh – gods, Kimahri, what  _ is –”

_ “When Ronsos mate, Ronsos ensure it will take.” _

_ “It will –” _

_ “Do not worry. Ronsos and Al Bhed reproduce, it is impossible.” _

_ Rikku visibly sags with relief, but is immediately shooting back up in pleasure, her eyes nearly rolling back as his knot gets lost in her juicy little cunt. He can’t even imagine the amount of come plugged up in there, stuffed in her tiny little pussy. _

_ The view of her face, of her mouth in a small ‘o’ in pleasure was enough to keep his fantasies alive in whatever other millennia he may be bound to in the next realm. He has to get out of here, before he makes a noise and he gets caught. _

_ \-- _

“Oh, but you did get caught,” Rikku sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I knew you were there from that first moment you moved, up in the tree. And then again, to get a better view? Couldn’t contain yourself, could you?”

“That’s  _ not _ what –”

“Anyway, after the third time you caught me –  _ watched _ me – and didn’t make a move, I decided to take matters into my own hands. After all, you could’ve walked away at any time. But like the pervert you are, you stuck around to watch.”

“But you  _ planned –” _

“To move things along. I’ve seen the way you look at me, it was obvious you were never going to make a move.  _ Anyway, _ it was so much easier to imagine you when I was with Kimahri. Similar anatomy, you know...not that I think you could do  _ that… _ but what do I know? None of us know much about you, other than Tidus. Can you knot, Sir Auron?”

“What? Rikku, I –”

“No, I didn’t think so. But everytime he would make me clench around him, every time he would grab my waist, I thought about you, and I pretended it was you. I didn’t want Kimahri anymore than he wanted me. If I was a proxy for Yunie, he was a proxy for you. Mutually beneficial, you see? But after I had his cock, I just couldn’t wait long for yours. I  _ knew _ it would be nearly as big, and I was right. Your cock is  _ huge. _

It took me a while to get the ingredients of the potion right,” she says conversationally. “Everytime I would wait for it to brew I would touch myself. Think about what it would be like. Tell me what you think my pussy is like.”

She waits for him while she shimmies out of her shorts and panties, peels off her shirt. She’s not even wearing a bra, her tits perky and bouncing when she sits back down to straddle him.

“I don’t –”

“Um, you obviously do,” she laughs. “Or you wouldn’t have watched. So tell me.”

“I think, it’s, um –” He is above this. He hates the way she makes him flounder.

“Oh, you’re no fun. Enough of this. I’ll touch myself now, so you can see exactly how I do it. Although I know you already watched me, with Kimahri.”

And indeed, she touches herself in the same way, coating her fingers in spit, although this time, she pushes them into Auron’s mouth. They taste salty with sweat, but all he can think about is how her pussy probably tastes the same, but better, and he doesn’t  _ want _ this.

She jams her fingers inside of herself in the same way, swirling them around and cricking them to hit herself the right way, moaning as she does. She massages her thumb with her clit, and he lays there and lets it happen, still painfully hard.

“Actually, why do it myself?”

She scrambles up his body with her lithe youthfulness, straddling around his head. “Open your mouth.”

He obeys, because she has leverage over him, and what else can he do? She lowers herself onto him, and starts moving herself back and forth.

“Don’t make me do all the work!” she demands. “The rest of your body may be halfway useless, but I made it so you could talk. Now use your tongue for something good.”

He does, licking back and forth hesitantly. He hasn’t done this in ages. But she moves around occasionally, using his tongue like a permanently wet dildo, and by the way her clit twitches and her moans sound, it feels good.

“This is so much better than Yunie ever did it,” she says. “Your tongue feels so good, I can only imagine what fucking your fat dick will feel like. I think I’m ready, now.”

She scrambles backward, and he takes in her body again. She’s skinny, short,  _ young, _ but so striking. 

“You’re such an awful old man for fucking me,” she says cheerfully, like she knows exactly what sick thoughts he’s thinking. She moves back toward his cock, lining herself up before sinking down onto him, leaning over to steady herself on his shoulders, hissing softly.

She’s tight, just like someone her age should be. Tight, hot, and wet.

He doesn’t know what to say. Can’t. It’s clear she’s going to do what she likes, and maybe he deserves it, for considering her this way to begin with. But he thrashes anyway, or tries to.

“Quit moving,” she coos. “You’re only making this harder on yourself, truly.”

“I don’t – I just –”

“Auron,” she says softly, voice kind, so different from the cheerful, matter-of-fact air she’s had all night. “If you don’t stop talking, I’m going to put you to sleep.”

He grunts, opens his mouth to protest. The lack of agency from being drugged is enough. He certainly doesn’t want to be unconscious again.

“Rikku, don’t do that.”

_ “Rikku, don’t do that,” _ she mocks again, like she had done earlier, rocking up and down on his dick. “Again with the fatherly talk. Does it get you hard to know that I’m young enough to be your daughter? You’re good looking, you’re a sexy old man, you know? A silver fox. But I’m sure you were hot when you were young, too – probably, definitely fucked around 20. Yeah...I’m definitely the right age to be your daughter.”

“Rikku!”

She sighs, put upon, but doesn’t stop her motion, hands fisting in her own hair.

“There you are with the talking again. How many times can you say my name before it gets boring? I think I’m going to have to cast Sleep.”

_ “Please, _ don’t do that,” he says. Begs. He hates that he’s been reduced to begging. He is not a good person, but he is still a former Warrior Monk of Yevon. He is not a weak man. But here he is, vulnerable and here to be used by this young thief.

“Oui yna kaddehk naymmo yhhuoehk, oui ghuf. Pid E fyhd du ryja cusa vih pavuna E bid oui du cmaab,”( 1) she mutters, and he curses himself for not knowing the language. Stupid of him. Ignorant. “E drehg fa'mm ryja cusa vih eh y tevvanahd fyo pavuna E ghulg oui uid.”( 2)

He doesn’t want to ask. But he has to. All he can make out of what she says is ‘sleep’ and ‘fun’ and he doesn’t like guessing. He hates not knowing all the possible outcomes of a situation. All that ever leads to is...unfortunate ends. 

“What are you saying?”

She pauses, looking thoughtful. “Okay, I guess I’ll tell you.  _ Gods, _ your cock is gigantic. I didn’t think I’d be able to take it all. But here I am,” she says, bouncing up and down as she does so. “Anyway, as for what I said...you’re being chatty. Too chatty, I think. I want to have some fun before I put you to sleep! I think I’ll just…”

She grabs her discarded belt from where her clothing lays, and wraps it around Auron’s head, forcing it between his teeth like a makeshift gag.

“There we go,” she says, smacking her hands together in satisfaction. “Much better. Now...” she braces herself on his thigh and heaves herself off of his cock, and he can hear the squelching sound it makes, gods, she’s already so wet. “Oh, gods, I feel empty without that huge dick in me. And I’m so on edge,” she pouts. “You’re bad for making me do this first. If only you had just shut up…”

She scoots back, naked ass hot on his calves. She seems to be looking for something to his right, but he can barely turn his head. Her green eyes light up when she spots it, and soon enough she’s dragging his katana over. He can’t imagine why she has a need for it until she kneels down and pushes his legs apart, and then his eye goes wide in realization. He tries to make noise around the gag, but saying anything is futile. She’s determined. He can only thank Yevon, the gods, whoever, that it’s Conqueror and not one of his other swords; it still has a thick hilt but it won’t completely split him in two.

“Luckily, I’m good with potions,” she says, grabbing something out of the pouch that’s normally on her thigh. She wastes no time dumping it over her hand before plunging her fingers into his ass, causing him to scream around his gag, sweat pooling on his forehead. His heart is pounding. He cannot remember the last time he’s felt so helpless.

The next thing he knows, she’s working in the handle of Conqueror, the intricate lacing on the hilt sliding over the sensitive skin there, and he doesn’t know what to do but  _ breathe, _ hissing in and out. It doesn’t feel good, it just feels – a lot. It’s an odd shape, flat and wide and textured in a way nothing organic is, and he can feel the way his hips want to move even though they can’t.

“I just wanted you to feel how it feels when I take you. How it feels to have something huge inside of you, to fuck yourself on. But you can’t fuck yourself right now, I guess.”

She seems to take that as a cue to do it for him, moving in and out.

“You’re doing so well,” she coos, even though he is of course not doing anything. Any heat in his groin is out of pure shame, from lusting after this forbidden fruit. And now look at what he has received.

His dick is still hard, still leaking, and he doesn’t know if it’s something in Rikku’s drug or if he truly is turned on by this. He feels sick, and his head swims.

“Okay, that’s enough,” she says, some time later, and he feels like he’s been floating underwater, his head finally emerging. How long does this drug last? “Time to go to Sleep.”

\--

_ Gods, _ he had just not shut up. No matter, though, he’s asleep now.

“Vehymmo,” she mutters to herself. “E cruimt'ja tuha dryd y frema yku, pid ed fyc vih du caa res cxiens. Ra tacanjat ed.”( 3)

She looks at the softly sleeping man, unbuckling the belt from around his head. Now that he couldn’t ask her pointless questions, she wanted to hear the noises he would make.

She doesn’t need to finger herself anymore, she’s still gaping from where she’d ridden him earlier, wet with her own pleasure and his pre-cum. She couldn’t wait to be full again.

He was like her own personal sex toy, laying there at full mast just  _ begging _ to be used. She runs her thumb over her tongue before reaching down to rub at his foreskin, taking hold of the cock in her hand, just to feel its girth. It had to be nearly 9 inches, thick as it was long, like nothing she’d taken before tonight and  _ certainly _ nothing like her fingers. Kimahri was big, but this was  _ Auron. _

He was everything she’d imagined he’d be, when she’d planned this out. All of those orchestrations to make sure that he’d seen her, it was all worth it. All those times she’d imagined him as she’d let someone else have their way with her.

And now here she was, having her way with  _ him. _ She laughed.

“Let’s see you split me open, you dirty silver fox.”

He of course, did not respond, but she didn’t need egging on. She climbed back onto him, and began to move. She rocked slowly first, in little circles, moving her hips like a dance. His balls slapped against her vulva and the edge of his cock hit her insides just right, and she felt herself clench around him instinctively, quivering. She didn’t know how else to describe it other than that she could feel it in every inch of her body, a buzzing that went from her clit, down her legs and to her toes, up to her tits.

She grabbed them in hand now, massaging them and pretending they were his hands, as she had so many times before.

“Kimahri was nothing like you,” she said. “He had his knot, but even he didn’t feel as big as you, and he didn’t lay so perfectly still for me.”

She bounced up and down as she said, letting the air be nearly knocked out of herself each time. She was so  _ wet, _ hot urges of pleasure shooting down to her pussy as she did so, and she could hear the way skin on skin made its characteristic sounds of sex each time she came back down. She was sweaty, and so was he, and she loved it.

“And Lulu, she’s got tits, but she doesn’t have your old, hardened body.”

She ran a thumb over one of his nipples before leaning down to bite it.

“And Yunie...she’s my cousin, I love her, but she’s not  _ you. _ I can’t feel  _ full, _ I can’t  _ use _ her like this, not when I’m sworn to protect her. Like you, right? You say you’re here with Tidus, but we all know you’ll become one of her guardians too. And then we’ll be united in our cause.”

She re-arranges, then, putting her hands back behind her and moving fast, angling herself so the tip of his dick hit her g-spot  _ just  _ right. She could feel the friction moving through her and she could feel her orgasm coming on, and she knew he had to be close too, from the way she could feel his dick twitch inside of her.

“Come on, Sir Auron. Finish for me, show me the great Warrior Monk of Yevon.”

Her voice hitched on the last word as she orgasmed, the feeling making her tremble and her toes curl as her muscles spazzed involuntarily and liquid gushed out of her. She could feel him release inside of her, hot and powerful, filling her up.

_ “Yes,” _ she breathed, with such relief. “Yes, gods, fill me up, fuck, fill me up with your fat old man cock, it feels so good, I want it, fuck please.”

She could feel his cum leaking out of her, as he softened, and she smiled.

“No, not yet,” she said. “I’m not done yet, don’t you want to see me full with your cum? Can’t you feel your dick inside of me? That’s how big you are.”

She moved his hand to press on her stomach. “See?”

She eased off of him quickly to stroke him back to hardness, managing to reach down and fiddle with her clit at the same time to keep herself edged, quickly settling back on to ride through the second wave of orgasm.

She didn’t particularly care if he managed to finish again, this was about her pleasure, but seeing her stomach bulge with his cum was particularly satisfying.

His body lay beneath her, his eyes closed in sleep, his skin flushed with pleasure and shame, glistening with sweat. She laid down on top of him, keeping him inside of her, even in his soft state, sighing softly.

“Just like I imagined.”

Better than that, even. Just like he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> 1: You are getting really annoying, you know. But I want to have some fun before I put you to sleep.  
> 2: I think we'll have some fun in a different way before I knock you out.  
> 3: Finally. I should've done that a while ago, but it was fun to see him squirm. He deserved it.
> 
> \--
> 
> if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all
> 
> however if you DO have something nice to say, then comments & kudos make my day! <3


End file.
